


Give Your Tears To The Tide.

by smokeynights



Series: Shuffle Challenge. [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, M/M, One Shot, Sadness, Shuffle Challenge, clemmings gives me feelings, i cried ok, i had 5 minutes 42 seconds, really short, so does this song, this gives me fEElIngS, this is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeynights/pseuds/smokeynights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael has been gone a year and Luke doesn't know how to cope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Your Tears To The Tide.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not have made myself cry while writing this. 
> 
> Inspired by the song Wait by M83.

 

_"You alright, man?"_

_"Yeah, Cal. I'm fine."_

 

_"Luke, honey, you must be hungry. What do you want?"_

_"Nothing, thanks mum."_

 

_"Luke, it's been nearly a year. He wouldn't want this to happen to you."_

_"I'm fine, Ash. Really."_

 

It's been exactly a year since Luke Hemmings' life was shattered into millions of pieces, one year since Michael Clifford died in a car accident on his way home from the park at 7 am. Luke remembers everything about that day. The best night of his life had tragically evolved into the worst and most painful day he has ever had to experience and Luke remembers _every single second_ of it.

Michael was so full of life that night when he and Luke stayed up until the early hours of the morning talking and kissing and cuddling under the stars. They had brought blankets to cover themselves with and a pizza that had soon gone cold, but they ate it anyway because Michael was never one to refuse pizza and Luke was starving. It was also the night that both boys finally admitted just how deeply they cared for one another, finally the night that they admitted those three words that made both of their hearts skip a beat.

 _"I love you, Lukey._ _And I can't begin to list all the reasons why. Maybe it's because your eyes always remind me of the ocean, or maybe it's because you make me feel like I'm living a dream, but all I know is that I never want to say goodbye to you."_

Luke can still hear Michael whispering it into his neck as they cuddled on the grass in the forest, forgotten blanket thrown to the side because Michael was incredibly warm for such cold weather and _god._ Luke can still feel his warm body pressed up against him, still feel the goosebumps that rose on his neck whenever Michael laughed, or smiled, or did something as simple as breathing.

_"I feel like we have no time together, Mikey. I just want to stay with you forever."_

Luke remembers when Michael said he had to leave so his mum wouldn't notice he hadn't been at home all night. He remembers walking to his boyfriend's car, hand-in-hand and stupid little smiles on both of their faces despite Luke's unwillingness to let Michael go.

_"I'm not going anywhere, Hemmings. Don't you worry."_

"I wish you were here, Mikey. I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> I am so going to end up doing more of these.


End file.
